tttt2fandomcom-20200214-history
Puzzlun/Gacha
Special gacha For limited times, there is sometimes an additional gacha. Single series Cards from one specific series can appear, providing they are also available in the regular gacha. One stars do not appear. The only purchase option is 11 cards for 600 diamonds, and it can only be done up to five times per special gacha. *Go! Princess - June 29 to July 2, 2017 *Smile - August 2 to August 5, 2017 *DokiDoki - August 11 to August 15, 2017 *Kirakira - August 23 to September 1, 2017 *Heartcatch - September 22 to September 26, 2017 *Mahou - November 30 to December 4, 2017 *Kirakira - January 19 to January 23, 2018 Multiple series Cards from multiple specific series can appear, providing they are also available in the regular gacha. There are now two sets of special cards that can only be received from this type of gacha, even if they are not included in one of the series available: five stars in dress up collections, and super transformations in premium and others. For miscellaneous special gachas, it is mentioned below if they have supers, but otherwise the special cards are not mentioned. 11 cards for 600 diamonds can be bought infinitely, while 1 for 60 can as well, but once per day this option is half price. A gift is received every time the 11 option is purchased, except for the Super Stars ones where only one gift is received each. The other gifts work on a tier system. *Super Stars teams 1 (Mahou, Kirakira, Hugtto; also has Mirai, Riko, and Hanami 5 stars) - March 16 to March 23, 2018 *Super Stars teams 2 (Mahou, Kirakira, Hugtto; also has Whip, Custard, and Gelato supers) - March 30 to April 5, 2018 *Premium Apr '18 (Max Heart, Smile, Mahou, Kirakira; features Macaron, Chocolat, and Parfait supers) - April 27 to May 4, 2018 *Dress up collection 1 (Max Heart, Fresh, Heartcatch, Smile; features Hikari, Setsuna, and Reika 5 stars) - May 29 to June 4, 2018 *Premium June '18 (Heartcatch, Suite, Kirakira, Hugtto; features Sunshine and Moonlight supers) - June 15 to June 21, 2018 *Dress up collection 2 (Yes 5, Fresh, Dokidoki, Mahou; features Komachi, Miki, and Makoto 5 stars) - June 25 to July 4, 2018 All series All info above is the same except instead of there being multiple series, all cards that are available from regular gacha from all series are present, and certain cards instead have higher rates. As of Summer fest, receiving at least one four star card is guaranteed when buying 11 cards for 600 diamonds. The Summer and Winter fests are different from others: they do not have gifts, and Summer does not have daily half off 60. Both also have cards that are only available from them, but after they end, these cards are available from regular gacha and select-type tickets. *Premium July '18 (Max Heart, Smile, Happiness Charge, and Go! Princess 3 and 4 stars have higher rates; features Blossom and Marine supers) - July 13 to July 19, 2018 *Dress up collection 3 (Splash Star, Fresh, Dokidoki, and Happiness Charge 3 and 4 stars have higher rates; features Urara, Karen, and Ako 5 stars) - July 27 to August 3, 2018 *Summer fest (includes super transformation cards and temporarily-exclusive Emiru and Lulu pool cards; Kirkira Summer & Dokidoki orig 4 stars and Dokidoki & Yes 5 orig 3 stars have higher rates) - August 16 to August 21, 2018 *Dress up collection 4 (Yes 5, Smile, Mahou, and Hugtto 3 and 4 stars have higher rates; features Nozomi, Ellen, and Haruka 5 stars) - August 28 to September 6, 2018 *Premium Sept '18 (Yes 5, Suite, DokiDoki, and Mahou 3 and 4 stars have higher rates; full Moon cards are not available; features Mermaid and Twinkle supers) - September 13 to September 20, 2018 *Dress up collection 5 (Splash Star, Happiness Charge, Kirakira, and Hugtto 3 and 4 stars have higher rates; features Tsubomi, Kanade, and Yayoi 5 stars) - September 27 to October 4, 2018 *Premium Oct '18 (Max Heart, Fresh, Go! Princess, and Heartcatch 3 and 4 stars have higher rates; features Flora and Scarlet supers) - October 15 to October 22, 2018 *Dress up collection 6 (Max Heart, Happiness Charge, Kirakira, and Hugtto 3 and 4 stars have higher rates; features Rikka, Alice, and Megumi 5 stars) - October 25 to November 5, 2018 *Premium Nov '18 (Go! Princess, Mahou, Kirakira, and Hugtto have higher rates; features Yell, Ange, Etoile, Macherie, and Amour supers) - November 13 to November 22, 2018 *Dress up collection 7 (Splash Star, Heartcatch, Dokidoki, and Fresh 3 and 4 stars have higher rates; features Mai, Love, and Ciel 5 stars) - November 27 to December 4, 2018 *Winter fest (includes super transformation cards and temporarily-exclusive Hana, Saaya, and Homare Xmas cards; excludes Happiness Charge and Mahou cards; various 4 stars (Xmas '17, New Year's '18, Valentine's, and Xmas '18, and Splash Star & Suite origs) and 3 stars (Splash Star & Suite origs and Xmas '18) have higher rates) - December 21 to December 26, 2018 *Dress up collection 8 (certain 5 stars have higher rates depending on date; features Kurumi, Towa, and Ichika 5 stars) - December 26, 2018 to January 1, 2019 Gifts Since the first Super Stars gacha, all special gachas except the Summer and Winter fests and dress up 8 have had gifts for buying 11 cards for 600 diamonds. Both Super Stars gachas have one gift each that can only be received once, but all since besides the ones mentioned above have a tier system, where a different gacha is received each time. After this happens four times for a given gacha, the cycle resets. Super Stars 1 - Mahou 4 star ticket Super Stars 2 - Kirakira 4 star ticket Premium Apr '18 - 1: gacha ticket; 2: Kirakira 3 star ticket; 3: purple, red, and green heart crystals x3 each; 4: Kirakira 4 star ticket Dress up collection 1 - 1: gacha ticket; 2: yellow, blue, and red heart crystals x3 each; 3: 3 star ticket; 4: 4 star ticket Premium June '18 1 - 1: gacha ticket; 2: yellow and purple heart crystals x3 each; 3: Heartcatch 3 star ticket; 4: Heartcatch 4 star ticket Dress up collection 2 - 1: gacha ticket; 2: green, blue, and purple heart crystals x3 each; 3: 3 star ticket; 4: 4 star ticket Premium July '18 1 - 1: gacha ticket; 2: pink and blue heart crystals x3 each; 3: Heartcatch 3 star ticket; 4: Heartcatch 4 star ticket Dress up collection 3 - 1: gacha ticket; 2: yellow and blue heart crystals x3 each; 3: 3 star ticket; 4: 4 star ticket Dress up collection 4 - 1: gacha ticket; 2: pink, blue, and green heart crystals x3 each; 3: 3 star ticket; 4: 4 star ticket Premium Sept '18 1 - 1: gacha ticket; 2: blue and yellow heart crystals x3 each; 3: Go Princess 3 star ticket; 4: Go Princess 4 star ticket Dress up collection 5 - 1: gacha ticket; 2: pink, white, and yellow heart crystals x3 each; 3: 3 star ticket; 4: 4 star ticket Premium Oct '18 1 - 1: gacha ticket; 2: pink and red heart crystals x3 each; 3: Go Princess 3 star ticket; 4: Go Princess 4 star ticket Dress up collection 6 - 1: gacha ticket; 2: pink, blue, and yellow heart crystals x3 each; 3: 3 star ticket; 4: 4 star ticket Premium Nov '18 1 - 1: gacha ticket; 2: 3 star strength crystal; 3: Hugtto 3 star ticket; 4: Hugtto 4 star ticket Dress up collection 7 - 1: gacha ticket; 2: white, pink, and green heart crystals x3 each; 3: 3 star ticket; 4: 4 star ticket Specific cards Specific lists for special gachas with unique sets. Summer fest These cards have higher rates: 4 stars *Aisaki Emiru Heart-pounding Night Pool (temporarily-exclusive) *Lulu Amour Bright scenery Night Pool (temporarily-exclusive) *Usami Ichika Whip Step Volley *Arisugawa Himari Dolphin rider *Tategami Aoi Sharing the shaved ice *Kotozume Yukari Elegantly spending time by the sea *Kenjou Akira Let's la beach *Kiraboshi Ciel Très bien! La mer *Aida Mana Enjoying the summer festival! *Hishikawa Rikka Peony Flowers *Yotsuba Alice Goldfish queen *Kenzaki Makoto Great big flowers *Madoka Aguri Sugary festival-limited sweets 3 stars *Aida Mana Together Tropical Summer *Hishikawa Rikka Sharing the refreshing coolness *Yotsuba Alice Stroll under the Summer sky *Kenzaki Makoto It's very very hot *Madoka Aguri Ai-chan's present *Yumehara Nozomi Bouncy Water Ball *Rin Natsuki Bright Red Summer Apple *Kasugano Urara Lemon Syrup Sushi Rice *Akimoto Komachi Fluffy Sugar *Minazuki Karen Lapis Lazuli and Goldfish *Mimino Kurumi Chanting festival mood Winter fest These cards have higher rates: 4 stars *Nono Hana High-spirited Santa Girl (temporarily-exclusive) *Yakushiji Saaya Devoted Santa Girl (temporarily-exclusive) *Kagayaki Homare Cool Santa Girl (temporarily-exclusive) *Madoka Aguri Lots of sweets for Christmas *Kiraboshi Ciel Cupcake☆Bon appétit *Haruno Haruka Decorating the glittering tree♪ *Mimino Kurumi Spe-cial gift for you!! *Hyuuga Saki Special omelette great success *Mishou Mai Blue sky sketch time *Koujou Hibiki I love Kanade's cupcakes! *Minamino Kanade I'll show you my spirited patisserie training *Kurokawa Ellen Song of happiness *Shirabe Ako Music box of memories *Momozono Love Great luckiness get! *Hoshizora Miyuki Premonition of your face being stained pitch black *Kise Yayoi Ringing the bell for Hatsumōde *Kotozume Yukari A wish through torii *Misumi Nagisa Mixing Sweet Chocolate *Yukishiro Honoka Pouring Creamy Chocolate *Hanasaki Tsubomi Flower Santa Claus *Minamino Kanade Christmas cooking *Tategami Aoi Rockin' Christmas 3 stars *Hyuuga Saki Stadium Jacket and Houndstooth Skirt *Mishou Mai Cute Checkered Skirt *Koujou Hibiki Dot Long Skirt *Minamino Kanade Outing Cat Bag *Kurokawa Ellen Sporty Wit One Piece *Shirabe Ako Soft and Fluffy Pastel Clothes *Kurumi Erika Snowboard One Piece *Myoudouin Itsuki Reindeer Salopette Dress up collection 8 These cards have higher rates: December 26 to December 28 (8, Valen, 1, 4) *Mimino Kurumi Blue Rose Classical Dress *Akagi Towa Eternal Hope Dress *Usami Ichika Sweet Strawberry Dress *Misumi Nagisa Royal Bitter Tail Dress *Yukishiro Honoka Decorative Sweet Dress *Kujou Hikari Shiny Queen Dress *Higashi Setsuna Passion Gothic Dress *Aoki Reika Elegantly Beautiful Fujibakama Dress *Yumehara Nozomi Dreaming Fairy Dress *Kurokawa Ellen Mystic Serenade Dress *Haruno Haruka Floral Princess Dress December 28 to December 30 (8, Super, 2, 5) *Mimino Kurumi Blue Rose Classical Dress *Akagi Towa Eternal Hope Dress *Usami Ichika Sweet Strawberry Dress *Asahina Mirai Spring Scenery Miracle Ribbon Dress *Izayoi Riko Starry Sky Magical Moon Dress *Hanami Kotoha Happy in the Forest Fairy Dress *Akimoto Komachi High-collar Romanesque Dress *Aono Miki Brilliant Pearl Dress *Kenzaki Makoto Dreamy Frilled Dress *Hanasaki Tsubomi Glorious Autumn Leaves Japanesque Dress *Minamino Kanade Cream Chantilly Ribbon Dress *Kise Yayoi Peaceful Fairy Tale Dress December 30 to January 1 (8, 3, 6, 7) *Mimino Kurumi Blue Rose Classical Dress *Akagi Towa Eternal Hope Dress *Usami Ichika Sweet Strawberry Dress *Kasugano Urara Blooming Heroine Dress *Minazuki Karen Graceful Blue Dress *Shirabe Ako Dolly Antique Dress *Hishikawa Rikka Elegant Blue Ribbon Dress *Yotsuba Alice Charming Rococo Dress *Aino Megumi Happiness Heart Dress *Mishou Mai Fantasy Feather Dress *Momozono Love Candy Color Checkered Dress *Kiraboshi Ciel Fairy Tale Rainbow Dress